Rob Patterson
Rob Patterson is known for competing in Survivor: Africa. Rob formed an early friendship with Dirk Hale. Despite lobbying for Landon Adams to be eliminated, Dirk was the first to go; making Rob an outsider. Rob quickly regained control when he successfully eliminated Robyn Harris. And later, when he managed to vote out Matthew Laken. When Rob made the merge, Garrett Klein saw him as a physical threat and wanted to vote him out. After losing the first individual immunity challenge, Rob was the first person voted out of the merged tribe. Profile Rob was born in New York as an only child. When he was three years old, his parents divorced, causing him to live back and forth between them. When he was in school, he had no trouble making friends and getting good grades. All of his classes in high school were honors, allowing him to easily get into college. When he turned 25, Rob became a police officer, which is his current calling. Rob currently lives in New York City with his wife, Heidi, and their dog, Jerry. Survivor Rob was originally placed on the Boran tribe. On the way to camp, Rob, as well as the rest of the tribe, were under the guidance of Landon Adams, who luckily led them to camp by himself. Within the first couple of days, Rob formed a friendship with Dirk Hale. After losing the first immunity challenge, Rob and Dirk were lobbying for Landon's elimination because he was annoying the tribe, as well as the fact he would only talk to Kim Trejo. However, the tribe voted out Dirk due to him being antisocial. Boran managed to win the next two immunity challenges, granting Rob 6 more days. However, after losing the fourth immunity challenge, Boran had to go back to tribal council. Rob told Landon that the girls were going to team up against them and pick them off, so they agreed to vote out who they thought was the weakest, Robyn Harris. Rob spoke to CeCelia Taylor and convinced her to side with them. After CeCelia also spoke to Kim about the situation, Robyn was unanimously voted off. On Day 13, a tribe switch occured. Landon and Kim swapped to the rival tribe, Samburu, while Rob and CeCelia stayed back on Boran. They had gained Francine Sector and Matthew Laken as new tribemates. Rob welcomed them with open arms and showed them around. The new tribe of four won the next immunity challenge, allowing them to stay three more days. The four tribemates still realized that it was two tribes in one. Rob and CeCelia were discussing strategy, while Matthew and Francine were doing the same. Boran lost the next immunity challenge, sending them to tribal council. Everyone was discussing who should go, but no matter what the results were, there would be a deadlocked tie. At tribal council, there was a tie between CeCelia and Matthew. In the end, it came down to whoever had the most votes between the two of them. In the end, Matthew was sent home. On Day 19, Boran and Samburu merged into a new tribe, Moto Maji. Rob and CeCelia were reunited with Landon and Kim, and also got to meet Garrett Klein. At the first individual immunity challenge, Kim won immunity granting her safe at tribal council. Afterwards, Rob and CeCelia spoke to Kim and Landon about voting for Garrett, which the two agreed to. Unbeknownst to Rob, Kim and Landon formed an alliance with Garrett. And at tribal council, Rob was blindsided in a 4-2 vote. Post-Survivor *Rob's son, Calvin was born on January 25, 2020. Trivia *Rob is the only male member of Moto Maji voted out. The other two made it to the final tribal council. *Rob is the youngest male member originally from Boran. **He is the youngest male contestant in Survivor: Africa. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Boran Tribe Category:Moto Maji Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Survivor: Africa